


Sweet Dreams

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Elongated Tongues, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: “You missin’ the attention, baby?” Mammon cooed. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb affectionately.“Let’s give the Princess what she wants, shall we?” Lucifer hummed, kissing the other side of your cheek.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sweet Dreams

Lithe arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you snuggly into Lucifer’s lap.

“Now, don’t act so bashful.” Lucifer nipped at your ear roughly. “Is this not what you desired?”

“Y-yes but,” You could barely spit out the words as Lucifer latched on to your neck.

“But what? You’d rather have just _The_ Mammon pleasin’ you, dontcha?” Mammon placed a few kisses on your lips, soon moving to the free spot on the opposite side of your neck. His actions were quickly stopped when a hand dragged him off by the nape.

“Would you like to repeat that? You can always join us another day.” Lucifer threatened darkly.

“No! Hands off, Lucifer!” Mammon’s growls fell on deaf airs as Lucifer pushed his head down.

“Now, stay down there for a while.” Lucifer commanded, going back to suckle and bite on your neck. His hands groped your breasts through your thin shirt, rolling your nipples lightly between two fingers. 

You could hear Mammon grumble for a bit, but if he had any complaints, he didn’t voice them. Mammon parted your thighs, getting on his stomach between them. He looped his hands under your thighs, holding you firmly.

You watched as he shuffled closer to your core until his mouth was close enough for him to press his tongue onto your damp panties. He kissed up your slit. When reaching your clothed clit he wrapped his lips around it, sucking you through the damp cloth.

Letting out a hiss, you shifted, though not by much seeing as Mammon held you down tightly.

Suddenly your attention was brought back to Lucifer by a sharp bite on your neck, simultaneously with the rough pull of your nipples. You could feel his hard dick slightly grinding into your back.

“Delicious.” Lucifer breathed out. A hand reached out and grabbed your jaw by the sides, forcing your mouth open. Two fingers found their way into your mouth, and instinctively you started to suck on them.

Mammon stopped his servicing on your clit to pull your panties down. Moving away from his position between your legs for a split second to pull your panties off your legs. You didn’t even catch how he pocketed your underwear with how quick he dived back into your legs.

“Agh~ Mamm-!” You slurred out as Mammon lapped into your wet pussy. With each curl of his tongue, a wet, slurping sound rang through the air. This time, both Lucifer and Mammon held you tight in their arms as you writhed around.

A hard slap replaced the lewd sucking sounds. You left thigh burned hot from the slap. “Would ya keep still already?” Mammon growled lowly. Though he seemed upset, he was already rubbing the stinging spot on your thigh soothingly, and even though he was glaring at you, he ran his wet lips soothingly up and your inner thigh.

Lucifer interrupted from marking your neck like a colouring book, chuckled. “We took the time out to spoil you, and here you are being a brat...”

“Sh-shorry” you tried to apologize, but your mouth was still stuffed with Lucifer’s fingers.

Your cheeks were puffed up and spit dribbled slightly down your chin. You’re too cute to stay mad at, Lucifer said to himself. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

Lucifer nodded to Mammon, a command to continue. Now, his tongue wriggled deep in between your cunt, darting in and out.

Lucifer removed his fingers from your mouth, using his other hand to grip your jaw again and turn your gaze from Mammon to him. He made you watch as he sucked your saliva from his fingers. Lucifer brought your face closer in for a kiss. You moaned into his mouth, which he took as the opportunity to add tongue to the equation.

You could still feel Mammon tongue fucking your insides, and with every thrust, you swore you could feel his tongue dig deeper. You could hardly manage to stay still.

And through the foggy lustful haze in your brain, you could barely register Lucifer’s tongue doing the same thing. It was only when you throat gagged on his tongue that you realized that, no, that was not the standard length, and yes, it was getting longer.

While one of your hands was gripping Mammon’s hair with your life, the other clawed at Lucifers arm to let you breathe.

Lucifer relented, pulling his head back from your lips. His tongue had to make a slightly longer journey, and he locked his gaze for the entire time as you felt every muscle of his tongue slither out of your mouth.

The expression in Lucifer’s eyes was swirling dark and vicious. It was him first who broke eye contact to see the line of spit between you two break.

You shivered and moaned again as Mammon started returned to ravishingly sucking your clit.

Though, it seemed Lucifer was done with the foreplay.

Lucifer grabbed your hand from Mammon’s hair, replacing it with his own and dragging him from your cunt with a sopping wet “plop” sound.

Mammon’s face was flushed red and messy. The bottom half of his mouth was moist from the mix of his own saliva and your wetness. He panted slightly, and his eyes were unfocused, thoughts only on licking around his lips for any residue of you.

You heard Lucifer “tsked” beside you. “Mammon, come here.”

With Lucifer’s hand still on the back of his head, Mammon leaned forward to meet Lucifer in an opened mouth kiss.

Lucifer didn’t even give Mammon a chance to have equal footing as he pressed into the kiss and gripped his hair tightly. He forced his tongue everywhere, chasing every residue of your taste.

You, who was sandwiched between them, could only hold on to Mammon by his shoulders and listen to the sounds of mouth-in-tongue action.

The boys didn’t forget about you, though. You could feel a hand from each brother snake down to your cunt. Lucifer played with your clit, rubbing gentle circles, while Mammon ran his fingers in and out your cunt.

Unconsciously you started to get impatient, bucking your hips with every pulse of fingers.

Your moans caught the boys attention, and Lucifer let His grip on Mammon go, and the two separated.

“You missin’ the attention, baby?” Mammon cooed. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb affectionately.

“Let’s give the Princess what she wants, shall we?” Lucifer hummed, kissing the other side of your cheek.

Mammon pressed a kiss into you, while at the same time wrapping his arms around you and lifting you slightly. Unlike your underwear, your shirt did not get the same special treatment of being taken off gently. By the time your shirt was completely off, it was ripped in multiple pieces, and discarded elsewhere. You could hear Lucifer behind you, shuffling to remove his clothes. 

“Up ya go, be right back babe.” Mammon released you and passed you back to Lucifer. Now seated directly in his lap, his hard length stood proudly between your thighs. Teasingly, he rubbed his dick along your soaking wet pussy.

“Enjoying every second of this, aren’t you, Princess?”

You moaned in response, to which was replied with a piddling slap to your clit. “As much as I love your beautiful moans, I’ve barely done a thing.” He nipped at your ear again. “Use your words, love.”

“Y-yes, you both are so good to me.” Your face was red with embarrassment, which made Lucifer chuckle yet again.

Mammon, who had turned to collect something from the bedside cabinet, returned with a bottle of lube.

“I leave for one second and you’re here mistreatin’ my girl.” Mammon complained as he opened the lube and poured some into his hand.

“I was simply teaching her manners.” Lucifer chided. He trailed his hand down your stomach, tapping one finger after another on your stomach. Nimble fingers rubbed circles on your clit, drawing needy whimpers from you.

Mammon using his lubed hand grabbed Lucifer’s length, rubbing it slick with lube. Lucifer let out a quiet breath as he did. His other hand gripped one of your legs, pulling you further down and angling your body upwards so that your clit and asshole was on full display. Mammon then grabbed the lube again, squeezing the cold thick liquid onto your pussy. Seeing as you were hot and sensitive down there, you shivered severely.

You could feel a finger rub around your asshole. “It’s alright baby, you’re gonna feel nice reeeal soon.” Very slowly, he pushed a finger into your pink hole, pumping it slick a few times before adding another finger. The stretch hurt at first, but as Mammon kept his slow pace, the pain slowly ebbed away. “Good girl!” He leaned in for a reward kiss. “Feels like their ready, Lucifer.” Mammon leaned back from you and started to be rid of his own t-shirt and pants.

“Perfect.” Lucifer purred. While Mammon stripped, Lucifer positioned his erection to where your asshole pulsed. Carefully, Lucifer pushed into you. The stretch was nothing compared to Mammon’s fingers, and you sucked in a sharp breath. “My apologies beloved, you’ll find pleasure soon.” Lucifer pinched your clit lightly, and you weren’t sure if the whine you let out was from pain or pleasure.

Mammon sat back and watched patiently, rubbing his length hard at the sight of you. “I can’t hold back, Lucifer...” he moaned out as he shuffled closer.

Lucifer was halfway in by now, his face laced with concentration, but he nodded for Mammon to proceed.

Mammon, with a little too much excitement he'd been desperately holding back, found himself between your legs again and began to push in with sharply.

You let out a sharp breath the forced jostled Lucifer in rather sharply. The hand rubbing your clit was gone as Lucifer clamped his own hand over his mouth, stifling a moan. “Patience, you fool!” Lucifer breated.

“Fuck!” Mammon moaned out from the feel of you finally wrapped around him. “mm.. m' bad, sorry, you just feel so good.” He hooked his arms under your legs for better support.

All of you paused for a moment to let each other calm down. “We’re gonna start again, slowly” Lucifer glared at Mammon during his emphasis of the last word.

They started to rock their cock into your holes again. The air was filled with the sound of delicate whines and rushing expletives. Once they finally bottomed out, they gave you a second to adjust to the fill.

“Please, mov-“ you couldn’t even finish your sentence. Mammon was the first to pull himself out and snap his hips back into you, making you cry out and arch up, nearly slipping off of Lucifer. Lucifer, who had wrapped your arms back around you brought you back down Once Mammon pulled back out, Lucifer followed suit, moving his hips with a bit more restraint. 

Mammon moved against you just right, pushing deeper and grinding nicely against your clit. Lucifer had a hand on your ass, squeezing and pulling your cheeks apart for easier access. The two moved in sync, as when one pulled out, the other had just pushed themselves back in, never leaving you completely empty. Each of them had you secured tightly, barely giving you space to move. All you could do was grip the sheets desperately.

“Ssng- Luci, agh... hah mammon...” you could barely speak as the two began to up their pace. Each boy put a hand on your tit, playing and squeezing your already delicate, hard nipples.

The heat in your stomach was pulsing through your entire body. A powerful pool of excitement started to pool at your core, getting ready to find it's release. The boys fastened their pace, and so did the incoming orgasm that already had you shuddering violently in their hold.

“Fucking... tight...” Mammon breathed out. He was pounding into you at this point, making the wettest sound ring out 

Lucifer was harshly murmuring in another language in your air. Maybe it was because of the pact that caused you to understand the old language. “I can feel you clenching around me, go ahead princess, get your release.”

Both of their voices rang out, surrounding your senses and ringing in your er like an echo. 

You jerked slightly as your eyes blearily opened. Sleep fell from you like silk sheets as you blinked rapidly. 

“Princess of Death! Release from your tomb!” The Sci-Fi Romcom Devildom film on the TV blared loudly, aiding in your realization of where in the three realms you were.

You had fallen asleep during movie night. Since you were already on the couch with the two of them, you had laid down in Lucifer’s lap and let your legs lounge in Mammon’s.

... oh.

You felt a hand rubbing your leg soothingly, a habit Mammon had picked up. “Ya ok over there?” He gave you a concerned look and a raised eyebrow over your startled wake-up. "Had a bad dream or somthin'?"

Lucifer placed a hand on your forehead. “You’re quite hot, you didn’t catch a cold did you?” You made eye contact with his concerned eyes and immediately turned your head in embarrasment.

“I, um...” you sat up shakily. You can’t believe you just had a dream like that. “It’s just hot in here I think.” You swung your legs off of Mammon so that now you sat alert between the two, who in contrast sat relaxed on either side of the couch. It didn't seem like they would catch on, and you were thankful that you weren't one to talk in your sleep. “I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

Mammon just shrugged, seeing as you seemed fine. “G’night then, babe.”

Lucifer already had his attention back on the Tv. “Sleep tight, princess.” 

They both said it in a dismissive sarcastic tone, most likely quoting the C- list movie that was playing. Still, you felt another wave of heat wash over you, one you weren’t sure was from embarrassment anymore.

You said you were gonna head to bed, but you weren’t sure if you sleeping was on the agenda anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and it's taboo filth lmaooo! i hoped you all enjoyed bc i typed this all on my phone and my thumbs hate me respectfully.


End file.
